Subscriber identification module (SIM) cards are generally removable cards for mobile devices that include integrated circuits that store subscriber information for the mobile devices. SIM cards are typically supported within a mobile device by a user accessible tray, which typically slides in and out of the mobile device. The user accessible tray should perform two essential functions: (1) facilitate easy access and removal of the SIM card, and (2) when inserted into a mobile device, maintain a seamless external cosmetic appearance in relation to a housing of the mobile device. However, SIM trays can be prone to deformation once inserted into a mobile device as a result of a phenomenon known in the art as tolerance stacking. When tolerance stacking causes a substantial misalignment between an external opening in the mobile device and internal connectors configured to mate with the SIM card, the user accessible tray can be subjected to substantial stresses. As a result, the user accessible tray can deform, which can make it more difficult for the user to remove the tray. In some cases, misalignment of internal and external features can cause an external portion of the SIM tray to deform in a way that prevents the external portion from matching a surrounding exterior surface of the housing of the mobile device, thereby marring an external cosmetic appearance of the mobile device.